Awakening Lust
by bleedinglilysIdoLOVEyoU
Summary: It was hard to explain how such attraction could consume me as such. How could it be so threatening that even amidst the blood, all I saw was him? My life fading and all I could do was feel him. His lips on my neck, his fangs sinking deeper and deeper...


**Disclaimer: **Nope, we don't own Naruto.

A/N: Two things...

One, this is a joint fic btwn butIdoLOVEyoU and Bleeding White Lily.

Second, we hope you enjoy and show as much support as you can. XD

* * *

**000000000000000000000000000**

-§-: Prologue

**0000000000000**

It was hard to explain how such attraction could consume me as such. How could it be so mind confusing that even amidst the blood, all I saw was him? My life fading and all I could do was feel him. His lips on my neck, his fangs sinking deeper and deeper into my flesh...

**0000000000000**

-bleedinglilysIdoLOVEyoU-

**000000000000000000000000000**

I never feared the unexpected  
'Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased  
Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe

--Kate Voegele

* * *

What I saw in front of me was too beautiful to be real. Words could not describe how. . . alluring he was. His skin was pale, as white as the moon that held his gaze. His raven black hair was as dark as the midnight sky. And his eyes were a deep, beautiful crimson color.

I peered at him with the same intensity he gazed at the sky, at the shimmering overhead. A small smile adorned his full sensual pale lips. I sensed that he knew I was staring at him. When he gazed at me, from the corner of his eyes, an amused smile flourished onto his lips. His crimson gaze, when fixated on me, seems to stare for eternity, but in truth, it was a mere few seconds.

His amusement?

It had to be for the unabashed way that I stared at him, and if not, for how furiously the blood rushed to my face.

He wore a long trench coat with dark colored pants that covered over black boots. I couldn't see his shirt, but it was probably just as dark. His whole appearance seemed to be dark, yet he still managed to look so sinfully seductive.

Did he want me to sit with him?

I don't know when it happened, or how, it was like my mind shut down, and all of a sudden I found myself sitting next to him. Strange, but neither of us said anything. He merely continued to stare at me. His piercing gaze, seemingly, tried to probe something out of me.

Did he want me to react in a scared manner?. . . Maybe look exited to be near him?

I don't know what it was, but looking into those captivating orbs of scarlet seemed to freeze time. For that, I found myself grateful for. I didn't want this moment to end, not yet anyways. His eyes stayed locked with my green ones until he finally broke the silence.

"Your eyes are very beautiful, like emeralds." His hand reached up to brush my bangs aside, away from my face, away from the intensity of my eyes. He smirked, "It appears you enjoy looking at me as much as I do the moon."

I flushed; he was so close to me. His breath fanned at my face with each of his words. Of course, he couldn't hear my thoughts, so it was okay for me to sigh with pleasure. He then leaned closer to me, his lips by my ear.

"Such lovely crimson, I'm starting to prefer looking at your skin color," the purring of his voice in my ear automatically caused for shivers to run threw me. His voice sounded so dark and sinister. So different. I loved it. Velvety to ones ear, like chocolate.

He pulled back, grinning widely. "What is your name?" I didn't answer, or I couldn't answer, my eyes were doing an inspection of his body. My mind was turning into one huge puddle inside my head from being this up close to such a sexy guy. I do know now, that his shirt is a dark blue and skin tight. It showed off all he had to offer and all I wanted to touch. He looked slim yet muscular, very well fit.

With all the ensuing silence he added, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, if that helps."

He was trying to unnerve me. "Ah. . . my name is Haruno Sakura." May I ravage you? I wanted to add, but thought better of it.

"Beautiful. . ." My name or me? It was hard to tell with the way he continued to look at me. His fingertips then pressed against my cheek and pushed lightly so that my head tilted to the side, my neck being exposed. His eyes were intent on the throbbing pulse of my neck. He gave me a reassuring smile before leaning forward, his head tilting so that he could place a kiss on the exposed patch of skin. A pleasant shiver ran up my spine.

I heard him gasp when I suddenly shuddered. His soft groan and the sucking motion he imposed on my neck made me feel tingly in all places. It was just a given that after this, a nice red hickey would glare back at anyone who dare to look at such a place. I just couldn't find it in me to care though, not when it felt too good for him to stop. When he started to nip at my skin I couldn't help but wince.

I felt him mumble against my skin, "You smell nice. . ."

My trembling had gotten so out of hand that he grabbed at my shoulders to keep me still. But despite how warm his breath was against my neck, or how wonderful it felt to lean against him for support, I couldn't stop shivering.

"I'm not going to hurt you much, Sakura." I hear him promise right before everything went completely dark.

Before I passed out I remember not being scared. It was just; no one had ever touched me like he did. Well, no man had ever touched me. Even so, it wouldn't have felt like this. . . so incredibly good.

* * *

That's all for now! We'd appreciate your reviews. Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
